Travelling with the Doctor
by thedoctor'sgranddaughter
Summary: Janet is your normal teenage girl..you know, she goes to school, has 3 siblings who annoy the heck out of her. Oh, and she's also a major "Doctor Who" fangirl. What happens when the Doctor shows up at her house? Can she keep a level head enough to not freak out? (Crosses over with a bunch of TV shows and books and movies randomly...didn't know what category to put it under.)


**A/N: So, yes, this is another one of those "practically plop yourself into your favorite show" fics. Don't judge me...I like the show. I never planned on putting this fic up here in the first place, but a friend of mine convinced me to do it (you know who you are :P)...I don't own Doctor Who, I don't own the Doctor (unfortunately v.v)...all I own are a couple of DW comic books.**

I just finished watching the 'Doomsday' episode of "Doctor Who" again. I don't know why I still watch that episode;' it always makes me cry! The Doctor's reason why he couldn't take Rose back was so stupid! Just take her back already! Who cares if both universes will blow up?! (Note the sarcasm there…)  
Oh well, I can't really do anything about his companions, now, can I? Unless I was one of them…but the 10th Doctor has changed to the 11th Doctor now, so it's not the same. Sure, he's "still the same Doctor", but he's not the one I've gotten used to…and developed a crush on.  
God…again with these adult actor crushes of mine?! First Jerry O'Connell (who is married with 2 daughters now), then David Tennant (the 10th Doctor), lately Robert Pattinson, and now Ian Somerhalder! Well, I guess you can't really blame me…I'm only human, after all.  
I was snapped out of my reverie by a sound I knew all too well…it was the TARDIS…in my room! When I saw who stepped out, I nearly fell off my bed. It was the 10th Doctor! I gasped, and then promptly fell off my bed at his feet. He looked down at me and said his trademark line…or at least, it seemed like a trademark to me and my family.  
"WHAT?!" he said.  
"What?" I asked, getting up and brushing myself off.  
"Who are you?" he asked, stopping me from looking in the blue box. I pouted at this. Then my face broke out in a huge grin.  
"My name's Janet. And you are the Doctor!" I said. He gave me a confused look.  
"How do you know who I am?" he asked, lifting a finger. My eyes widened.  
"I'll gladly tell you, just don't mind-probe me or anything!" I said, backing towards the door of my room. He put his hand down, and gave me a look that said, 'what the heck makes you think I was going to mind-probe you?'  
"What and how do you know about me?" he asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat next to him and smirked. He asked for it…  
"Which question do you want answered- the what or the how?" I asked, crossing my legs on the bed and hugging my stuffed wolf. He smiled at this comment.  
"Fine…the how, then." he said, pulling out his glasses and examining my room. I rolled my eyes and put my wolf down. Really, I didn't know that much about him…my parents knew more about him than I did, but they didn't watch the show from the beginning. It was on before my dad was born!  
"My parents should be getting home soon, they can tell you more; there was a show about you in the 80s, called Doctor Who, but it started up in the 60s, except they weren't watching it until the 80s in the first place. It went off for 20 years, then came back in 2005. That's when you met Rose, and had all kinds of adventures…until a couple of years ago, when you left her in a different universe; then you met Donna, and left her; met Martha, and she left; then you had Donna again, but you had to wipe her memory of you, or else she would explode, and you left her…again! Then you saw the Master, killed him, saw Rose, Jackie, and Mickey again, and sometime after that…um, regenerated…" I felt tears coming at the end, because of the stupid memories of the episodes. The Doctor looked at me in shock. How could I know all of this?  
Really? Did I not just tell him that my family watches a show about him? Seriously!  
I wiped away my tears and laughed a humorless laugh. I heard my mom and dad honking the horn of the car outside.  
"Yeah, well, they're home now. You can talk to them about whatever I don't know about you." I said, going upstairs and leaving him alone in my room. I know, that might not have been such a good idea, but I didn't think about that at the time!  
I helped my parents put the groceries and then my mom took a good look at my face and frowned.  
"What's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head.  
"What's wrong?" she asked again, this time more sternly. I rolled my eyes.  
"I watched a sad episode of a show. Happy?" I asked, sitting on the couch in the living room. We all heard the sound of the TARDIS in the yard, but I knew he was just moving it from my room. I ran outside first to warn the Doctor…wait, what was I warning him for? It's just my parents…oh yeah! Now I remember!  
"Doctor, just a heads-up, but Psychic Paper won't work on my parents…remember, we all know about you!" I said. I heard my parents at the front door clear their throats to get our attention.  
"So…you must be Janet's parents! Your daughter says you know a lot about me…would you care to explain?" he asked, with a giant cheesy smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and went inside before the others. I ran down to my room and grabbed my 'Doctor Who' comics, and ran back upstairs and plopped on the couch to read. As Mom and Dad explained to the Doctor what they knew about the Doctor, I ignored them and read my comics. But as soon as he pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver, I was paying attention. The Doctor grinned.  
"I take it you know what this is then?" he asked. I nodded slowly.  
"The Sonic Screwdriver…in a game that had you in it, you gave people's remotes the power of it, and so they could help you save the world. There were Graske's, Slitheen, etc." I said, not taking my eyes off of it. Then he pulled out a spiral-bound blue notebook that I immediately recognized as my diary. I panicked and pounced, trying to get it away from him. But he grinned some more and held it away from me, above both of our heads. He kept it away from me as he read an entry.

'Dear Diary, I want to go on adventures in the TARDIS…but will that happen at all?' Actually, I can make that happen, with your parents' permission, of course. What do you say, Mum and Dad? Can she come?" asked the Doctor. I was pouting on the floor by now, and my mom was sitting next to me. She and Dad looked at each other and shrugged, then looked back at the Doctor.  
"Can we talk about it as a family first?" asked Mom. The Doctor nodded, and me, Mom, and Dad went into the master bedroom to talk. Mom and Dad looked at me.  
"Well, what do you think, Jenny?" asked my mom. I shrugged.  
"I don't know. I wrote that before Rose was stuck in the alternate universe, sooo… I don't know." I said, shrugging again.  
"Daddy, what do you think?" my mom asked.  
"Well, it would be a cool experience for her, but it's dangerous, and we would miss her…" said my dad.  
"Dad, anything could be dangerous, but you can't expect me to just sit in a padded room all my life and do nothing for the rest of it…please let me go!" I said.  
"All right, already, you can go! But wait until tomorrow." said my dad. I jumped and gave him a hug.  
"Thank you, Daddy! Don't worry, I'll be careful, and I'll call lots!" I said, smiling. Then I opened the door of the bedroom, and sat on the couch, still grinning.  
"I take it they said yes?" asked the Doctor.  
"Duh…but I promised them I would call lots, but I don't have a cell phone…so that might be a problem." I trailed off. Then Dad plopped a phone in my lap. It wasn't his, but it had his number in it, and Mom's number, and the home number. I looked up at Dad.  
"Now you do." he said. I grinned.

**A/N: So there you go. Whaddya think? Review and I'll put out more...maybe . .**


End file.
